Doesn't Mean I Don't Know How
by softballtitan009
Summary: A stranger visits the tower, claiming to have powers. When he proves it, he becomes a member, but there is something oddly familiar about him. And those bruises Red X gave Raven her aren’t going away...RaeOC RaeRoblater rated for language
1. How Can I Forget?

Doesn't Mean I Don't Know How

Please….enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, however painful it is to type these words, I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter-One

How Can I Forget?

* * *

_If I can stop one heart from breaking,_

_I shall not live in vain;_

_If I can ease one life the aching,_

_Or cool one pain,_

_Or help one fainting robin_

_Unto his nest again,_

_I shall not live in vain._

_-Emily Dickenson

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was completely uneventful. As usual, we have had no one to fight or apprehend. Beast Boy and Cyborg have not gotten into a fight over tofu in quite a while. Starfire hasn't baked any suspicious pudding or asked an embarrassing question. And Robin…well, Robin has been locked up in his room. His reclusive nature worries me. As you know so well, diary, I must stay hidden and withdrawn for fear of my father. But, our dear leader has become more and more like…me. He actually came out today. He said he needed more paper; that he wasn't quite done with his work. What a liar. He is never done with his work. I know he is in pain from the return of Red X. I only wish I could help him._

Raven paused. She dipped her quill in ink again and continued writing.

_However, if he needed help, wouldn't he ask? Ever since "X" returned, the withdrawn side in his nature has become more pronounced. I fear for him greatly. Should I go talk to him? It is times like this when I wish I could consult my emotions for advice. But lately, the more I go into Nevermore, the harder it is to come back out. And when I do leave, the urge to stay in reality is overpowering. Trigon is rising once again. I cannot fight him alone. But, without the strength of our leader, I'm afraid that Trigon will conquer me and use me to do his evil._

_The fight with X was almost a week ago, and the bruises on my ankles from him still have not faded. It hurts to walk. Damn him and his synothium. Damn Robin for building the suit in the first place. Why couldn't he have trusted us? How could he be so ignorant to our loyalty? But I still fear for him. I shall write later._

Raven shut the book and stood up. She wondered how much more of the pain in her ankles she could take as she walked to her door. It whooshed open to reveal the empty hallway. She walked towards the vaults, where they kept all the things they wanted hidden. She came across the unmarked door and punched in the code; 8972235. The optical scanner came out of the wall.

"Step forward for ocular confirmation," said the robotic voice. She stepped up and it scanned both her eyes. The green light flashed.

"Confirmed. Verbal confirmation," the voice ordered.

"Raven," she said.

"Status."

"Secondary commanding officer."

"Access denied. Senior officer eyes only."

"What?"

"Emergency override password required for admission."

"Fine."

Raven typed in the password; 6547231.

"Access granted. Welcome, Raven."

The door flew open to reveal a gigantic room filled with vaults. She stepped inside and examined them. One with Slade's mask printed on the lock; one with Control Freak's, one with Plasmus, Cinderblock….the list went on and on. She stopped in front of the one with the skull. Memories of the night she doubted her leader flashed in her head. She stared at it and tried to imagine someone else's face behind it. Not Robin's. But, it was impossible. She'd seen him remove the mask from his face. The memory was burned into her eyes and mind. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't envision the mask on someone else.

"Damn you," she whispered in her raspy voice. She fell to her knees, wrapped her arms around her and tried with all her strength not to cry. "Damn you."

Robin walked in. He saw someone override the code into the vault room. But, he didn't know it was her.

He walked up behind her.

"Oh, God….Raven."

"I don't care what Starfire said. You made the suit, and you brought this on us."

"Raven, I'm so sorry."

"So am I, Robin."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she shoved it off, standing up.

"I can't believe I felt sorry for you. I can't believe that I pitied you when you locked you're self away in that god-dammed room of yours. And I cannot believe that I worried about you, Robin. Look what you have done. You've created a monster. A monster that looks like you!" Her voice echoed in the room.

"Do you think I wanted this?"

"Do you think that _we_ wanted this? How could you push away our loyalty like that after all we've been through with you?"

"I couldn't have told you. You would have held back, and Slade would've figured it out."

"Is Slade more important to you than us?"

"Of course not."

"Then you should have valued our friendship like you valued capturing him."

"You're right," he said calmly, "I shouldn't have created Red X. I shouldn't have used synothium to power the suit. I shouldn't have destroyed the bonds between us. I shouldn't have locked away the suit instead of destroying it. And, honestly, I shouldn't have obsessed over Slade at all. But, I needed to catch him, Raven." He held on to her shoulders.

"Don't you understand that?" he asked, falling to his knees. "Why _can't_ you understand that?"

"Because, Robin," she said, kneeling down to talk to him, "It isn't meant to be understood. Don't you see? If we were behind you, you would have caught him. But, you made that decision; to leave us out. And that is why Slade is still alive."

Robin pulled her into a hug and completely broke down.

"Please forgive me."

"I can't do that Robin. I can't. But, I can help you rebuild the person you were. I can help you put yourself back together."

He held her tighter.

"Thank you, Raven," he said, "Thank you so much."

* * *

Softballtitan009- Okay, this WILL get better. I just need to know how I'm doing right now. This will be a Raven/OC and Raven/Robin when it develops. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Endure

Doesn't Mean I Don't Know How

Wow, I only got a few reviews for this…maybe I should change the summary…..Anyways! Here's you're new chapter!

Chapter-Two

Embrace

* * *

_We never know how high we are_

_Till we are called to rise;_

_And then, if we are true to plan,_

_Our statures touch the skies._

_The heroism we recite_

_Would be a daily thing,_

_Did not ourselves the cubits warp,_

_For fear to be a king._

_-Emily Dickenson-

* * *

_

The rain poured down outside as the Titans decided which movie to watch.

"Okay!" cried Beast Boy, taking full command of the vote, "Here are the movie choices!" He cleared his throat. "Titanic, the epic thriller about two lovebirds who nearly lose each—"

"Beast Boy, cut the summary crap and get on with it."

"Oh, right! Sorry. Titanic, Misery by Stephen King, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Sphere, or Finding Nemo."

"What! No way! Their all sci-fi!" yelled Robin.

"Uh, technically speaking, the Finding Nemo and Titanic are not sci-fi because of their plot and setting."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…"

"All who vote for Titanic, raise you're hands."

No arms went in the air.

"Okay, I guess I can get rid of that one…." The box went flying behind him.

"How about Misery?"

Raven raised her hand at that one.

"One for Misery!"

"For Christ's sake, Beast Boy! Will you stop treating this like a friggin' national election!" Robin yelled. (A/N: Speaking of which, Kerry should have won….)

Beast Boy sighed.

"Finding Nemo?"

Starfire eagerly jumped up and waved her hand around so everyone could see.

"Okay. Terminator?"

Robin and Cyborg raised their hands.

"Action!"

"And sci-fi!"

"Awww man! I wanted Sphere! There's all kinds of awesome squids and jellyfish!" complained Beast Boy.

"Too bad. Majority vote."

"Fine, fine…." Beast Boy put the tape in and sat down while Starfire fetched the "non-cotton candies" and popcorn. When she returned she sat the treats on the table and looked for a spot on the couch, preferably next to Robin. She noticed that Raven and Robin were sitting next to each other and Beast Boy had the other seat next to Robin. There was no way that she could fit in between them. She sighed, disappointment shadowed on her face. Raven saw it. Then she did something that surprised Starfire and Robin; she scooted over. Starfire stared at her, surprised and then mentally kicked herself for not sitting down right away. She hurried and sat next to the Boy Wonder. She grabbed a pillow and held it close to her.

_'Why am I even watching this movie?'_ thought Raven, _'Stupid machines. They'll never become self-aware. And I've already seen this anyway!'_

"Hey, Raven. You okay?" asked Robin, seeing the look on her face.

"I'm fine."

"Because you look like you saw a ghost or something."

She turned to look at him.

"I'm fine."

And at that, she got up and left the room.

'_Why did I get so mad?' _she thought, scolding herself as she walked rather harshly to her room. _'It was just a stupid movie.'_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

When she got to her room, she locked the door and then sat against it.

She looked for her book. _'I need to meditate,'_ she thought when she found it, and set it back down.

The pouring rain caught her eye. _'I've never done it in the rain before….Well, there's a first time for everything.'_

She unlocked the door and glided up to the hallway leading to the roof.

_'Why did I have that emotion attack back there? It didn't feel like annoyance, and it certainly wasn't anger. So why did I snap at him?'_

When she reached the elevator, she got in and punched in the code. The doors slammed shut.

_'Maybe it was the seating arrangement,'_ her conscious invaded.

_'Oh shut up. It's not like I have a thing for Robin. He's _way_ too self-indulged.'_

_'I'm just saying that you saw the look on Starfire's face and you did what was right. But, that doesn't mean you have to be happy about it.'_

_'How would you know what being happy is?' _she asked. That shut it up. But, not for long.

_'And like you would know?'_ it retorted and left.

_'Ugh, this is pointless, I am _not _arguing with myself!'_

She walked up the steps to the roof and suddenly realized that she didn't want to be there at all. She stood before the door that led out into the rain. She could hear it thundering.

_'That rain is freezing. _Why_ am I doing this? And don't you dare answer,'_ she warned, addressing her conscious.

_'Remember, it's something different. You'll like it,' _she thought, pacifying her mind.

"Suddenly not so sure are you?" asked someone. She whirled around.

Robin stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"No. I'm sure," she said and opened the door, stepping out into the almost hurricane like weather. She saw the look on Robin's face.

_'He's not going to come after me,' _she thought.

He did.

The rain took immediate effect. She could feel its unceasing beating on her waterproof cloak. Her hood was up, luckily, and since she was facing downwind, it didn't get her wet. Robin, however, followed her right into the gale. The rain plastered his jet black hair to his forehead and made it curl around his ears.

"What are you doing!" he yelled. Raven's cloak billowed in front of her. She stared at him, and then glided to the shelter where they first defeated Jinx. It was reconstructed now and looked ten times better.

"Raven!" he yelled again and followed the Goth into the storm. It was extremely difficult to see.

"Raven! You'll catch pneumonia! Come back!" But his attempts were useless. She continued on, and he followed her only by her dark cloak against the gray sky.

Finally, they reached the steel shelter. The storm pounded down on the metal roof like a drumline doing a cadence inside a gym.

He caught up to her.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why did you follow me!" she said loudly, raising her voice and turning towards him.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You seemed pretty bothered back there. Anything you want to talk about?"

"You followed me into a hurricane to see if I was alright?"

He didn't answer.

"Raven," he said instead, "If we're going to get through this, we need to talk. You know, open up to each other."

"I am not bothered. And even if I was, I have meditating for that."

"Then why are you up here?"

"How do you know what I'm up here for?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard. The sound of the rain is soothing. Everyone knows that."

"Everyone?"

They stood in silence as Raven turned toward the rain. She could see the thick sheets coming down and streams of water coming from the top of the shelter, which had been lowered.

"You're soaking," she said. He looked down.

"I guess so."

"Hold still," she ordered, and chanted her words. Thick, red energy poured from her fingers and made its way to the top of Robin's head. He stood completely still. It covered his body and after a few more seconds, disappeared. He was dry, but his hair was still hanging down.

"You're full of surprises."

"You have no idea," she said, levitating to meditate.

"Do you think I could try it?"

"Meditating?"

"Well, yeah. But, if you want to be alone—"

"Of course you can," she said gently and fell to the floor.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"I just figured you'd be more comfortable if I sat on the ground with you. It might feel awkward if I'm levitating and you're sitting on the floor."

"Thanks," he said and sat cross legged beside her.

"Find your center…" she said, almost chanting, "Let go of your emotions…."

They sat in silence. But not until—

"This is harder than it looks."

She winced.

"How do you do it all the time?"

She winced again.

"I mean, it has to get boring."

"Robin! You are destroying my concentration. Do you mind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shifted and sat down again.

She sighed, "Azarath……….Metrion…………Zinthos……" She added a heavy pause in between the words.

The rain poured down. Robin could literally feel the emotions vibrating from Raven as she released them the only way she knew how. They sat up there for nearly half an hour before Raven turned towards Robin and said, "Hey."

He jerked out of his trance.

"I'm done. Do you want to come back inside?" she asked.

"No. Stay out here."

"Why?"

"We need to talk," he said. She sat down in front of him, hugging her ash colored legs.

"Let's talk."

"How do you feel about Red X?"

That was like a slap in the face. She was not expecting that. At all.

"A-about Red X?" she stuttered.

"Yes."

"I think he's you," she explained, measuring her words, making them worth something, "When I saw you take the mask off…in the vault…the image of your face emerging from underneath it, I didn't know how to react. And when he returned, almost a week ago—" she rubbed her bruised ankles "—I was scared that it still was you. Even though I saw you fight him and knew it wasn't a hologram."

He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"We were all scared."

"I didn't know it effected you that bad…."

"Just—the thing is… Red X reminds me of Slade. And Slade….Slade reminds me of you."

"What?"

"I remember how obsessed you were with catching him. You remember it too," she said, looking at him.

"But—I remind you of…._him_?"

She nodded. He looked down.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you guys. I should have told you. My head was just crammed with ways to exterminate Slade. I became so blocked out from the world…."

"When you started locking yourself away after X came back. It just—it just reminded me of when Slade was still around…." she ended, somewhat lamely.

"What about Slade?"

"I think he's the worst threat of all."

"Why is that?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"….Because we might lose you again. This team would fall apart without a leader. And the mere fact that we lost you once was too much to bear. You know what would happen if you became reclusive again. Eventually, you'd end up pulling another X, and then I'd have an even harder time trying to trust you. We all would," she said, her voice trailing off.

"I don't know how many ways there are to say this, and I'm not much of a sap, but I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she concluded, forgiving him.

"Aren't you going to ask something about me?" asked the masked character in front of her.

The rain started to die down, but still poured inexorably.

"Tell me what you think about us. All of us."

"All of you?"

"And yourself," she added.

"Well, who should I start with?"

"Just pick someone."

* * *

Quite frankly, I could end this chapter now…..and I think I'm going to. Please review! Thank you! A new character will be introduced next chapter so stay tuned! 


	3. Scuffle

Doesn't Mean I Don't Know How

Hey! Here's the chapter for THIS story. B/c i am TRYING to write as fast as I can!

* * *

Chapter-Three

Scuffle

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Robin told me what he thought of everyone. It was quite interesting to hear what he thinks of us. However, he did not describe me. As much as I was glad to hear that we agreed on Cyborg's attitude about being a little overzealous about the leadership issues he has, it was disappointing when he did not tell me what he thinks I am like. _

_I have also come to realize, that it was not the fact that Robin created Red X, it was that he built the suit and kept it away from us. This information makes the situation a little easier to bear, but every time I walk, the bruises still throb and it reminds me of X. He keeps making the same excuses. That Slade would have figured it out. Well, Slade is probably one of the most intelligent criminal masterminds I have ever encountered. Robin and I both knew he wasn't going to fall for the old "gotcha!" trick. Even so, I believe Robin was so filled with rage against Slade, that he was blinded to the criminal's strategies and forgot his opponent's intellect._

_I just hope that I can help him before he completely breaks down….  
_

Raven closed her ink bottle, feeling that was a good enough entry for today. Even so, she read it over.

'It seems to be satisfactory…' she thought, and closed her diary. She changed into her pajamas, a black, long-sleeved top, and blue long sleeved bottoms. As soon as she was done tying the draw-string there were four sharp knocks on her door. She glanced at the clock.

'Who wants to talk to me at 10:30?' she thought, shuffling over to her door.

She unlocked it and it opened with a whoosh.

It was Cyborg.

"Hey, Rae…" he said.

"Yes?" she said impatiently. She _wanted_ to go to sleep.

"Um…tomorrow is the evaluations, you know that right?"

"Yes, Cyborg. Robin has reminded us of it on a daily basis for a month."

"Well," he continued, somewhat hesitantly, "You know how much I want to be in the upper ranks. I'm tired of being third in command. What I mean is—"

"Absolutely not," she said shortly.

"But, Rae—"

"Cyborg," she scoffed, cutting him off, "I will not lighten up tomorrow so that you can be second in command, and then challenge Robin for the leadership! That would be backstabbing him and the rest of the team, you know that. Not to mention that it would be cheating."

"You don't understand, Raven," Cyborg said, "I would make the better leader for this team! I would make better decisions! I wouldn't hide away all the time like he does! I wouldn't lie to the team."

There was a pause between them. Raven understood where this was coming from.

"Cyborg, Robin has to make some very difficult decisions. The choices he makes are a burden that you do _not_ want to have. Most of the time, there is not a good choice and a bad choice," she said patiently, "There are only ones that will affect us negatively. He has to choose the consequences, whether they are good or bad. And that is why he is the best leader for this team, because he makes the decisions that will affect _us_ the least."

"You still don't get it," pursued Cyborg, "You don't understand, Raven. He lied to us. What kind of leader does that?"

"And what kind of teammate goes behind their leader's back?"

He had no answer except a selfish one.

"It's best for the team."

"It's best for you," she retorted.

"So, am I supposed to completely disregard _myself_ for the better of the team? Should I leave out _my_ interests and wishes?"

"When Robin was Slade's apprentice, he chose to work for the man that he loathed more than anything in the world, agreeing to serve a life of abuse with that man, just so that we could live. Are you willing to make that kind of sacrifice, Cyborg?"

"I still don't agree with you. But, I can see that you don't want to cooperate."

"My loyalty lies with Robin. And I'm not sorry with the choice I have made," she said with a final tone.

"I _am_ sorry," he said with an air she could not recognize.

He walked away and around the corner.

Raven sighed and leaned her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Her ankles hurt.

'Should I tell him?' she wondered, 'It would be the right thing to do, but Cyborg would be angry with me.'

She debated in her mind, and in the end, decided that she should inform her leader and let him choose what to do. She got up, ankles throbbing, and walked to his door, which was on the ninth floor.

All in all, it was kind of funny how much Cyborg wanted Robin's job and what he was willing to do to get it. But, Robin needed to know Cyborg's concerns. Even if Cyborg didn't want to consult his leader himself.

She found his door and knocked on it softly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping. Apparently, he heard it, because she could hear shuffling around as if he was trying to clean up or something. Probably getting his mask on. Then it stopped and the door opened. There he was in all his glory, hair-unspiked (just washed), black top, red bottoms, and mask on.

He leaned against the doorway. "Hey, Raven."

"We need to talk."

"Come in," he said, unblocking the doorway. She was a little hesitant about going into a teenage boy's room, having seen Beast Boy's before, but gave in and walked in. It was a lot tidier than she expected.

"Surprised?" he said, chuckling at the look on her face.

"A little…."

"So, Raven," he said, sitting down in a chair, "What brings you to Robin's room at—" he checked the clock, "—eleven o'clock at night?"

"Well, being secondary commanding officer, I decided I should tell you about a brief talk that I had with Cyborg about thirty minutes ago."

He immediately perked up. He knew how much Cyborg wanted his position.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He asked me," she said, pausing, "if I would lighten up tomorrow, since it is evaluations. That way, he could be secondary commanding officer, and—"

"—and challenge me for leadership," finished Robin, knowing where this was going. He held his head up with his hand, palm supporting the weight of what he was hearing.

Raven saw how this affected him.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down with guilt consuming her insides.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." He seemed to be deteriorating before her eyes.

"Robin, I didn't know how you would handle it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be just fine."

She examined her leader closely. She could see bags under his eyes and his once alert stare was becoming droopy and worn down. He still kept himself in shape though; his muscles were clearly visible under his shirt. His well trimmed arms and waist made him the most popular guy in Jump City with girls and least popular with the guys. They felt intimidated by him, but who wouldn't? After all, he had trained with the best…

Sometimes she wished he hadn't. The obvious resemblance of the Bat in her leader made him one of the hardest people to deal with.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, Robin. You need to sleep."

"No, stay," he said, getting up. She stopped at the door.

"Stay. Please…."

She turned. He looked desperate for someone to talk to. And wasn't _she_ the easiest person to talk to? She would listen and listen, never saying a word until they asked for advice.

"Please…" he repeated, walking towards her and grasping her shoulders gently.

"Robin," she said gently, "what has happened to you?" she asked, looking for answers in his masked face.

"I don't know, Raven. That's what scares me so bad. I don't know how I became this."

She wrapped her fingers around his forearms.

"Why haven't you told someone? How come you haven't told me?"

"I was so scared."

"Robin, I will always listen. I know how hard it is to keep your feelings locked away like this. I won't let you create that burden for yourself."

He pulled her into a hug.

"Can you go inside me and take everything away? Everything bad? All the memories that still haunt me and you? I know that you still share my burden of seeing my past, which wasn't the brightest. Can't you take it away?"

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

"It would cause your brain to go into shock. If I pulled out all those memories, it would be like taking the stitches off of a wound to soon. It would bleed again. Your mind needs to heal itself. Not to mention that you would have a severe IQ drop. The memories would regurgitate themselves again and it wouldn't work."

"Sounds bearable."

His embrace was so warm. His body was full of energy and heat, but his mind, his strength, was shutting down.

"I won't do it."

"I know. And thank you, because I think I would force it on myself if I had the power."

They stood there for a second. She willed her strength into his body, all of it. If anyone needed it, he did.

With an ear shattering annoyance, the alarm sounded.

They broke apart.

"What the hell?" said Robin, opening the door and rushing out to make sure everything was alright. When no visible solution came to him, he looked at Raven in confusion. She raised an eyebrow and followed him out into the hall, both still clad in pajamas.

"Titans! Wake up!" yelled Robin, banging on Beast Boy's door as Raven ran into Starfire's to awaken her.

Starfire, followed by Beast Boy entered the hallway, and Cyborg, being a floor down, came shortly after. He saw Raven and Robin standing next to each other and his eyes widened.

Raven turned and Cyborg's eye, but quickly released herself from the pressure and looked back at the others.

The alarms still sounded and the light flashed.

"What's going on!" yelled Beast Boy.

"I don't know!" shouted Robin, "I think some animal or something might have tripped the alarm! Cyborg, take the top floor! Beast Boy! Search the third! Starfire, you take the second! I'll scan the first and Raven, scan the basement! Search the perimeter and report back here when you're done! Move!"

The Titans, groggy eyed and dismal about the search ahead, sulked to their designated floor.

Raven glided down the stairs to the treacherous basement. When she landed on the cold hard concrete, she couldn't help but flinch at the sting it gave her skin.

"I can't believe I'm walking around like this," she said to herself, looking at her attire.

She felt embarrassed for something that wasn't even important. It didn't matter. The basement was creepy and she just wanted to get back upstairs.

If anyone in Jump City has a view of Titans Tower, they know just _how_ enormous the creation is. Floor after floor of teenager time-consumers, all bought and paid for by tax payer dollars. Since there is quite a lot of weight at the top and it has virtually no support on the tips of the "T", it requires a foundation like no other. And with any foundation, comes a basement. And unfortunately for our reclusive hero, Raven, she was the one to search it. By herself.

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Robin," she said to the air as she walked into the depths of the deepest part of the tower.

"Why did he have to make me do this? It would have been much simpler if Cyborg scanned this area. He has the night vision and can actually see what he is doing! But, no. Raven, scan the basement!"

She sighed.

Halfway through that sigh, she heard a scuffle. But, she didn't bother listening again.

"Probably rats or something."

Then she heard it again.

And her heart pounded in her ears.

Adrenaline rushed into her bloodstream, preparing to fight or flee.

She tried to see in the dark, but her attempts were futile.

And there it was again.

……_sshhhhhhhhh……_

Her mind and body were telling her to run for her life, to get out of there fast.

But she stayed.

She was Raven; second in command of the most powerful fighting force in the nation.

She was not about to run because of a scuffle.

But her blood still pounded in her head.

……_sshhhhhhhhh……_

"Show yourself!" she said.

Nothing.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to find you….."

"_Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos!"_ she chanted, and filled the floor and room with her black aura. She used it as a sensor, so she could locate any moving pressure points on the cold floor. She found something big; as big as a human. And it was standing five feet away from her.

……_sshhhhhhhhh……_

And at that point, she listened to her mind. She listened to her body. She listened to her heart pounding in her chest, giving her the message that something was terribly wrong.

She morphed into shadows and went right through the ceiling into the next floor where she returned to normal in the hall and sank against the wall. Luckily for her, Robin was just rounding that corner on the search. But, she didn't know that and thought it was the thing from the basement.

He turned the corner.

She jumped in her seat and broke the light above her. She tried to run but something grabbed her wrist as she turned.

"Raven! Wait!"

She saw who it was and suddenly realized that she was still panting.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?" he demanded, still holding on to her wrist.

"T-the basement. There's s-something really big d-down there," she said. She was still so frightened that she was shaking.

"What is it?" he asked, still holding on to her wrist.

She couldn't see straight she was so scared.

"I don't kn-know! It was big. I c-couldn't stop it from—from…."

"From what?" he asked.

She fell to her knees.

"It was so close…."

"You're safe. Don't worry. But we have to find out what it is."

The adrenaline that entered her body so quickly started to die down. She was coming to her senses. It wasn't going to get her.

"I'll have Cyborg take a look."

"No!" she yelled.

He looked at her.

"No…." she repeated, "It was a—an entity of some sort. I could tell it had a conscious to distinguish from right and wrong. I just was so scared. I was all alone and I heard this noise and…oh God I was so scared…."

"It's okay. Don't worry," comforted Robin, "We'll find out what it is. At least we've isolated it."

"I can probably do another search of the area with Cyborg."

"I'm coming too."

"Good. Have Starfire and Beast Boy stay with the scanners to make sure it doesn't go anywhere."

"Yes ma'am," said Robin. She grinned.

* * *

Titan009- I know I'm a bad girl for not updating my stories on April 30th like I said I would. Truth is, honest to God; I couldn't use my Microsoft word. Something was wrong with the "Normal" formatting and wouldn't open it right. Until my DAD fixed it! So you can thank him! Trust me, you don't want to read my chapters without spell-check. Please review. I understand if you don't. 


End file.
